1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a first substrate having pixel electrode formed in a unit pixel, a second substrate having common electrode opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. An arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is varied in response to an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to change a light transmittance thereof, so that the liquid crystal display device may display images.
The pixel electrode may include first and second pixel parts receiving the different voltage levels, which are spaced apart from each other and enhance the viewing angle of images. A first pixel voltage may be applied to the first pixel part, and a second pixel voltage lower than the first pixel voltage may be applied to the second pixel part.
The first and second pixel voltages may be generated by using a data voltage transmitted through a data line. The first substrate may have a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFT) in the unit pixel. For example, the first substrate may include a first TFT electrically connected to the first pixel part, a second TFT electrically connected to the second pixel part, and a third TFT boosting or deboosting the data voltage to form the first and second pixel voltages in the first and second pixel parts, respectively.
A drain electrode of the first TFT overlaps with the first pixel part and is electrically connected to a first contact electrode making electrical contact with the first pixel part through a first contact hole. A drain electrode of the second TFT overlaps with the second pixel part and is electrically connected to a second contact electrode making electrical contact with the second pixel part through a second contact hole. A source electrode of the third TFT overlaps with the first pixel part and is electrically connected to a third contact electrode making electrical contact with the first pixel part through a third contact hole.
However, as the first to third contact electrodes overlap with the first and second pixel parts, the aperture ratio of the LCD device may be reduced. As a result, image display quality may be decreased.